


Terrible Assumptions (and Other Life Challenges)

by professor



Series: Other Life Challenges [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik still feels it was a reasonable assumption for him to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Assumptions (and Other Life Challenges)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [大错特错的猜想](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814410) by [Go_MrCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus)



> Red I wrote you a tiny sequel thing, I hope you like it.

Erik still feels it was a reasonable assumption for him to make.

*****

Charles has invited Erik back to his apartment, and Erik’s having a _great_ time. 

They necked like teenagers on the couch until they both couldn’t take it any more and Charles had transferred back to his chair (“It’s actually more comfortable for me like this, do you mind?” “Whatever works best for you” -- Erik’s glad he did some reading on the Internet before coming over) and Charles had taken Viagra (that he’d been carrying on him, the minx) and taken _off_ his shirt and _g-d_ those were amazing biceps.

And now Charles is hard and Erik is looking forward to Charles explaining to him and showing him how he likes to be touched (or maybe even ridden, Erik hopes).

Except then Charles pulls out his cock and Erik (stupidly) says the first thing that comes to mind.

“You have a foreskin!” Erik blurts out. He’s never actually seen one in person before, only in porn.

“Yes, I know?” blinks Charles. “I was born in the UK, Erik.”

“You’re telling me there aren’t rabbis in the UK?” Erik’s fairly sure there are.

“What, of course -- wait, do you think I’m Jewish?” 

“You mean you’re not?” Damn, and Erik was kind of hoping to bring a nice Jewish boy home to his parents.

“Well, no, why would you think that?” Charles’s brow furrows really cutely, but Erik’s too distracted by this revelation to really take notice. “You just watched me eat bacon an hour ago at the coffee shop.”

“I just thought you were a terrible Jew like me,” says Erik (The coffee shop did an amazing BLT). “And your son is Jewish! Your ex-wife is Jewish!” So why _wouldn’t_ Charles be Jewish?

“And your ex-wife _isn’t_ , if I recall correctly,” says Charles pleasantly, neatly skewering Erik’s entire train of logic. “Why does it matter?”

“It just does!” blurts Erik, but he knows the words are stupid even as they come out of his mouth. Charles simply raises an eyebrow at him. “Okay, no, it doesn’t really, I was just surprised.” 

His parents will just have to deal, the way they did with Magda (surprisingly well, they still meet up for brunch once or twice a month.)

There’s a pause then, and it’s just starting to get uncomfortable when Charles says, “If you’re done freaking out now, Erik, can we get back to the sex?”

“Yes,” says Erik decisively.

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely on an IM conversation with [redacted]:
> 
> Me: What if Erik assumes Charles is Jewish too because of Gabrielle and David  
> And doesn't realize he's not until he sees Charles' uncut cock  
> Unforgotten: looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool  
> "What's the matter, Erik, I told you that it takes the Viagra a few minutes to--"  
> "You have a foreskin!"  
> "Um, I know????"  
> poor Erik XD  
> Me: damn, I really might have to write this for Madness  
> Unforgotten: DO IT DO IT  
> Me: can I use that dialogue you just posted  
> Unforgotten: absolutely!


End file.
